A Love between Life and Death
by JustinCause
Summary: Ichigo was sent to Fiore to train his reforged Bankai. He meets Fairy Tail, a chaotic Guild full of Magicans, and finds there more than Friends and a good Training.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear Readers, this is my first Fanfiction, and also is English not my ****motherlangue,**** so please don´t mind me all of my grammatical errors and have fun! :)**

**This is an Ichigo X Harem/Adventure Story, but in opposite to some other Storys will there be more Bleach Characters show up.**

**It´s rated M because of Violence, Sexual Interactions and a filthy Language.**

**Disclaimer: I am an German. How should I be Tite Kubo or Hiro Mashima?**

**So the Copyright of the Manga is owned by these two guys.**

**Anm.: If you haven´t read the actual Arc of Bleach, do it before you read this, because Spoilers, thats why :)**

**I set up Fiore and specially Fairy Tail in an alternative Storyline. Elfman was never able to absorb the Monsterking´s Soul, because he was sick (yeah, it´s lame, but it will do) and couldn´t go to the Mission with Mira and Lisanna, so he doesn´t got into berserk and didn´t kill Lisanna, which caused that Mira´s character hasn´t change, so she is the damn demonic brat and is the biggest rival of Erza, even when she got 18.**

**The Events, who occur in the Storyline of Fairy Tail, will appear randomly and with no chronological order, so don´t kill me if, as an example, I´m bringing the Tower of Heaven Arc after the Tenrou Jima Arc.**

„_Thoughts"_

„**Zangetsu"**

„Speech"

- A Diffrent Place -

Chapter 0

-At the Soul Kings Realm; Oetsus Palace-

„Look, chan- Ichi, I made youu a new Zanpakhuto, you can come back from your inner World!" shouted Oetsu from the Anvil in the Direction of Ichigo, who was levitating in the Air, meditating, while blue Reiatsu was floating around him. He opened his eyes, while he slowly sunk to the Ground.

The blue Reiatsu was getting weaker, and as soon his Reiatsu was sealed in his Body, Ichigo began slightly to sob, then he began to cry, after he stopped, he mumbled „Old Man.. why did you go.." and then he was crying even louder. Oetsu and the Sword Five sweatdropped, and after a while Oetsu said „Oi, Chan- Ichi, you don´t have to cry that your Quincy- Powers are gone. He just had let you go, like every good Father would let his Son go, after the Son found his way through his Life, and had made his decisions." he tried to cheer Ichigo up, because it was a little bit- strange, to see one of the strongest Shinigami crying on the Ground „Maybe you´re right, Oetsu. I have my Way through Life to go, and when I remember the Lessions he gave me, then he will never leave me." A small smile apeared on his Face, and he stood up, heading to the Anvil where Oetsu works.

As he finally reached the anvil, he couldn´t see any Zanpakhuto „Where is it?" asked the surprised Ichigo the grinning Oetsu „Here beginns the real fun, Chan- Ichi. Do you see the molten Steel over there?" Ichigo nodded „It is the Blade of your new Bankai- Form" Ichigo looked a bit confused „But Oetsu.. do you fool me?" the grinnig Oetsu went suddenly serious „No, I didn´t fool you, Ichigo. The molten Steel wouldn´t hurt his Master after all. He handed Ichigo the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu over „just grab the hilt, let your Reiatsu flow into it, get your arm straight into the Steel and pull it slowly out. That´s all you have to do."

Ichigo was still unsure if he would do it _„Should I do it? What if he just want to punish me, because I liked my Quincy- Powers? But he was so.. serious about that. Hmm.. after all I want my Zangetsu back, even when its only Hichigo. I want to protect Rukia, Renji, hell, even the old Prick Byakuya" _Ichigo sighted „Ok, Oetsu, i will do it" Ichigo got straight to the Steel with the Hilt of the old Tensa in his right Hand. He expected that the Steel would burn his arm away, but it was to his surprise cold _„Will it change his appearance, like the Time he got his Powers back from Rukia?" _he felt like the Hilt changed „Don´t forget to pull your arm slowly out of the Steel, Chan- Ichi!" said Oetsu.

As he said that, Ichigo pulled, and it got harder. As he saw the Hilt of his new Zangetsu, he was shocked, because it looked like the Sword of Juhabach. He wasn´t sure anymore if he wanted to pull out his new Bankai, but his Arm was going on and pulling the blade out of the Steel. He was surprised. All of his Blades were like Katanas, but this Blade were more like an Longsword- Blade, and when he remembered, blades like this were used in the medieval Europa.

After a long time, he got his Bankai back in his old cleaver- like Shikai and put it on his back.

„So... Oetsu, am I ready to go to the next Palace?" asked Ichigo Oetsu, who was all the Time quiet, but started laughing. Ichigo blushed and said „What´s so funny about my question?" and raised his voice because he got angry „Nothing, Chan- Ichi, nothing" Oetsu laughed again „But you´re to weak to go there. You would crushed in a Second, if you´re going now." Oetsu had stopped laughing „You have to go through an Portal in a World diffrent to ours, just to train there. When you come back, you will be strong enough to leave this Place" explained Oetsu, while Ichigo listened What must I know about this `World`?" asked Ichigo „This `World`Is called Earthland. It is a World full of Magic, Wizards and magical Creatures and Things- but you will get that when you got there- The most important fact is the diffrent Timeflow. If here passes a hour, in Earthland passes a Year. In 5 Hours you will mighty enough to come back here.. ah- I almost forgot- Renji is also there- he went there after you got the second time in this Place. If you find him, you can team up so it will go faster" to hear, that at least one Friend is there, cheered him up „Okay, Oetsu, i have to went there- but how do I travel to this World?" asked Ichigo and looked confused to Oetsu. Oetsu pointed at Stairs and said „follow me" after a short walk they came in a round room in which a rectangular frame was "Ichigo, I will open you the Portal" he walked next to a table , grabbed a golden Thing who looked like a Key, put it in the Frame, and then he saw, that the Frame purple Reiatsu emitted.

"There you go, Chan- Ichi" he smiled.

"Oetsu.. I just.. wanted to say thank you for all" Ichigo has got his serious look, and Oetsu was surprised "Chan- Ichi, thats my Job" and smiled "But I have a warning. I can´t control where you come out exactly" said the serious Oetsu "I have experience at fall through Portals from heaven and laughed "Then ya go, Chan- Ichi" and laughed too. Ichigo stepped trough the Portal, just to Fall down. He damned his own bad luck, and tried to land soft, but it was already too late. He just could adjust his falling Way, so he doesn´t destroy that big Building below of him.

He smashed into the ground and lost consciousness.

End of Chapter 0

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I know, it´s a bit short, but its only an Intro.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and you write a little review, so I can get better and avoid mistakes :)**

**I hope I can release every 2 Weeks a Chapter, but I´m not quite sure if i can do this.**

**You surely want to know which women I picked for Ichigos (and not only Ichigos) Harem? Wait until next Time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys and welcome to this new Chapter of „A Love between Life and Death". Thirst of all, I was really surprised to see how much views and even Follwings I´ve got, it was more than I ever imagined. I really wanted to say thank you.**

**Oetsu: ..and I wanted to say thank you too!**

**Me: Why that?**

**Oetsu: You let me send Ichigo to Fiore, so I have now more Time alone with my female Zanpakhutos, if you know what I mean.**

**Me: But.. you know, this Chapter hasn´t begun right now. Ichigo sits on the Chair next to you.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, I´m thankful that you sen.. WAIT. Did you say right now that you just wanted to get rid of me, so you can Bang the Zanpakhutos you created? That sounds so wrong. **

**Oetsu: Well, that´s... a little bit awkward right now, Chan- Ichi.**

**I don´t know what that was right now. What did I want to say... yeah, I was really motivated, so I wrote a new Chapter over the Weekend (I know, I said that a chapter will released every two weeks, but I just had to write).**

**Enjoy it!**

**To pb11: Yeah, I thought so too. I just wanted to evolve the Story, and come back later to Fairy Tail. But as you´ve read, I had planned to let him go down to Fairy Tail, so I had a bit to write about Fairy Tail to avoid any affair.**

**Disclaimer: The Manga belongs to Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo. **

„_Thoughts"_

„**Zangetsu"**

„Speech"

- A Diffrent Place -

Chapter 1

-The Guild Fairy Tail-

Erza looked around at this beautiful Morning. Natsu was going on a Mission with Happy and Lisanna, just to run into Gray which ended in a brawl between those two.

Master Makarov just drank his first Beer today, and everyone was happy around her.

But the greatest two Things this morning where the Strawberry Cheesecake from the best Pastry Shop in the entire Kingdom of Magnolia, and also the second Thing was, that her rival Mirajane has not shown up yet today.

Until she heard the Explosion on the Frontside of the Guild.

She cursed Natsu and Gray _„If they had destroyed anything, i´ll kill them slowly. VERY SLOWLY"_

She ran outside, just to fell into a huge Hole and rolled to the Bottom. The entire Guild was now quiet, she expected a lot of yelling, but there was none.

She was surprised to find an unconscious young Man there. He emitted some kind of purple Energy, which was weaker with Time.

„_He must have been fallen down from something- but from where? It doesn´t matter right now. He is injured. I have to get him at the inside of the Guild." _At the inside Makarov said with a serious Face „Erza, treat his injuries- " Erza nodded, and expected the other Statements, but Makarov shook his Head „ Nevermind, Erza".

„_Even with all the Dirt and Blood all over his Body, his clothes looked like the ones of the Man we found a half Year ago. But this Time, I will ask him some Questions before he disappears."_

-Same Location, next Day-

„**King, wake up or I will takeover your Body!"** screamed Zangetsu/ Hichigo, whereupon Ichigo woke up furiously. Zangetsu laughed. „That was not cool, Zangetsu. Really. That was not cool."

He remembers about how he was falling and then lost consciousness.

He looked around. This was a Room with not really much furnishings, just the Bed and a Table.. but where was the chair? He was surprised. Even more, when he saw the on his chest sleeping Redhead holding his Hand, he blushed madly _„At least she is not naked like Yoruichi"_ he saw his Cleaver- like Zanpakhuto leaning on the Wall and his washed Clothes on the Table. It seems like this Woman has also treatened his injuries.

He pushed her Head softly aside, trying not to wake her up. He got dressed and thought that he couldn´t let her sleep like this. So he put her gently into bed and covered her.

He opened silently the Door, just to see an old Man gazing at him „It seems like you finally woke up. Not many people would step out of Bed with that much injuries" he said seriously.

Would you come into my Office for a little talk?" spoke he with a smile on his Face.

-few hours later-

She must have fallen asleep while she was treating his Wounds.. but wait... why was she in the Bed and sleeping? He should be laying here, not able to move an inch. But where is he?

She saw a letter next to her:

„_Dear Erza,_

_please meet me at the Bar._

_Greetings,_

_Ichigo"_

She was confused. Who was Ichigo? Was he an Lover? She saw few Words at the bottom of the Paper:

„_P.S.: I am the orange- haired Guy you treatened yesterday."_

„_I should read the whole Paper next Time" _as soon as she thought this, she saw some few Words more:

„_P.P.S.: You looked realy beautiful when you were sleeping"_

Erza blushed furiously and was going straight to the Bar, where she found the orange haired Boy.

„You finally woke up" he said with a small, but sweet smile „Why do you want me to meet you?" she tried to be more serious, even when she blushed again.

„Not so harsh" he laughed „I just wanted to say thank you" Erza blushed even more „and I want to make you a little surprise" Erza was a little bit confused _„What kind of Surprise?" _Ichigo grabbed a small Piece of Cloth, tied it her around the Head so that she saw nothing.

„It´s just for a few seconds" said he with a calm but warm Voice; Erza felt some kind of safety around him.

Suddenly grabbed Ichigo Erza and shunpoed to the certain place where everything was prepared.

-Flashback; a few Hours earlier-

Would you come into my Office for a little talk?" said Makarov with a smile in the Face „sure." said Ichigo with a confused Face „You shouldn´t know me. I am Fairy Tail´s third Master Makarov Dreyar. The first Time we saw us you were unconscious and badly injured." Ichigo wasn´t really surprised to see an small old Man als Master of an Guild, at the first look was Yamamoto Genryuusai , the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, an no more impressive figure. But he knew, that exactly this kind of small, old People are holding narmally a really enormous amount of Power.

Finally they reached the office of Makarov. It was a huge Room, filled with a lot of Papers _„maybe his Paperwork as an Guildmaster?" _as he could reading thoughs, he said„yes, that is all the Paperwork a Guildmaster has to do." Makarov sighted.

„So, Ichigo, how does it come that you are falling down from somewhere and causing uns a huge hole infront of our Guild?" asked he Ichigo with a sharp voice „and sorry for not saying: You can speak free. In this Room are some magical Seals, so none of the people outside of this Room can hear us" Ichigo was a bit unsure if he should tell the whole Story, but he wanted to keep some Things, as an Example his inner Hollow, a Secret. Then he began to tell his Story.

Makarov heard the whole Story from Ichigo. How he was just a normal Teenager; then a female Magican came around and awakened his Power; how he rescued her from beeing executed; as the Traitor has shown up and the next good Friend got kidnapped; his friends, who were helping him to rescue her; how he so many Times almost died; how he sacrificed his own Powers to save everyone;

how he gained his Powers back just to lose them a second Time; how an almost unbeatable enemy has shown up and broke his Weapon; how he got his Weapon reforged and finally came to Fiore.

With every minute of telling his Face has gotten more sorrowful.

„Ichigo, you had to deal with a lot of trouble, almost more than the most of you, even when you´re young as you are." Ichigo was calm, but sorrowful „Yes, but I got stronger every Time I had to deal with it. Not because I wanted to, it was because I had to become stronger" he began to set up an bitter smile „well said. But now another Question: Do you know a guy with red Pineapple-like Hair and Tattoos in the Face?" Ichigo was confused _„It must be Abarai Renji."_ Ichigo answered Makarov propertly „ Yes I know him. His Name is Abarai Renji and he is an Friend of mine. Do you know where he is?" Makarov was not surprised „I don´t know it either. I found him a few Months ago in a Forest near this City. After we treatened his injuries and lending him a Place to sleep, he just disappeared" Ichigo was neither surprised. Thats Renjis Character. „I´m sorry about that. I will knock him down for that" Makarov laughed „Ok, I know you´ll do it. Just an last Question. Do you want to join us?" That surprised Ichigo. But after some Time to think he answered „I am thankfully for everything, but I think.. it isn´t the right Time to join. I want to train to gain back the control over my Reiatsu, actual it is to unstable, I might kill someone acidentally. But I come back, if the right Time will come" Ichigo took a deep breath and said „ You will maybe say that I could stay anyway, but I want to travel around Fiore and gain expirience." Makarov was really impressed about these wise Words from such a young Man „Do as you want, Ichigo" he had a big smile on his Face „Master Makarov, before I leave, I want to do a Thing and I have two Questions to you" Makarov listened „The first one: What Name has the Girl with the Scarlett Hair wo treatened my injuries?" „The Answer is: Erza Scarlett. And your second question?" Ichigo smiled „Where are the best Market here in Magnolia?"

_-At an clearing in an Forest near to Magnolia-_

Just 1 Second after they left the Guild, reached Ichigo the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was an old Oak- Tree, next to an little rivulet. He took her to the Root, where an Picnic was prepared. Makarov gave him an Tip that he should buy an Piece of an Strawberry Cheesecake, because she loved this cake.

He let her down safetly, unbond the knod of the Cloth and as she saw the Picnic, she almost cried. „But- but Ichigo..." said she with cracking voice „Just enjoy it" he said it with the sweetest smile he ever had „I just wanted to say thank you" Erza hugged him because she was never happy like this in her whole Life „Uh, Erza.. you slightly killing me... with your hug" Erza let him instantly go and blushed „Here, I have something for you"He gave her the Strawberry Cheesecake, that he bought before.

Erzas Eyes began to shine as she saw the cake „How do you know about my favorite Cake?" Ichigo smiled while he said „Master Makarov told me" she felt so.. safe and her Heart was beating faster.

„_Wait. Do I have a crush on him? I barely know him, he doesn´t told me much about himself but also- I´m feeling secure around him. I never felt that safe, even when I was in the Guild" _She requiped some casual clothes, and as she saw him deep in his Eyes, she saw nothing but sorrow „Erza, I have something to told you" he said with a calm voice „I will leave Fairy Tail and Magnolia tomorrow" her Eyes widened, as she heard his Words, and she could feel like her whole Heart broke into Millions of Pieces.

-Somewhere else in Fiore, the same Time-

She ran like wild, who was going to get hunted. _„I shouldn´t have taken this S- Class Request"_ behind her was a snake like Monster with an pure white Mask, glaring at his prey _„This Monster isn´t from this World, I couldn´t even hurt it with my sealed sword" _she remembered how she even destroyed a big Rock with her sealed Sword.

She fell into the Dirt, and prepared herself to die. A few Seconds later she wondered, why she hasn´t got eaten by this Thing.

She saw a Man with red Pineapple- like Hair standing between her and that Monster, which has stopped chasing her and just waited.

The Man pulled out a Katana, put his Hand on the Blade and shouted „Howl up, Zabimaru!"

End of Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Did you got who this Girl was ;) a small Hint: she is right now in a Guild who is named after a woman that lives in Oceans.**

**If you like, please write a little review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody to this new chapter! It took me longer to write, because I had a lot of work here in Reallife, and also it was just too hot here in Germany the last few Days, and I didn´t want to write until now. **

**But now, enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Manga belongs to Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo. **

„_Thoughts"_

„**Zangetsu"**

„Speech"

-A diffrent Place-

Chapter 2

-Somewhere in Fiore-

„Howl Up, Zabimaru!" was the sentence the red haired Man shouted. His Katana transformed into.. something other- more like a Weapon with individual Pieces of a Blade. He swung it against the Monster, and it got longer every Time.

With an finishing Slash he divided his Head into 2 Pieces, and the Corpse of that Monster began to disappear. He turned around and looked in her Direction _„He looks quite handsome"_ she thought. He seems to be in his early 20s, muscular, and tall.

It was totally her Type.

„Are you injured?" asked Renji the in the Dirt laying black haired Woman „Nothing to worry about- but thanks for rescuing me" Renji looked at her sword and asked „Why didn´t you draw this Sword?" a serious expression was on her Face „I didn´t draw it because this Blade is for a certain Person who I want to kill" Renji drew one Eyebrow, and asked for her Name „I´m Mikadzuchi Kagurai. And how is yours?" he thought about if he still should answer, but after few Seconds he said „My Name´s Abarai Renji" Kagura wanted to know more about this handsome Male „What kind of Magic Source did you use? I didn´t see any magical Circle around you." she was really curious about his Magic. Renji sighed „It is not a safe Place here. Come with me, if you want"

Kagura wasn´t sure, if she should trust him _„He looked like some kind of criminal, but an handsome one" _Renji waited for a Answer, he was about to say something, but then he got cut by Kagura „Yes, I´ll go with you where you think it is a safe Place" Renji grinned „We have to walk around 8 Hours to this Place" Kagura widened her Eye out of surprise „..but I have a Technique called Shunpo, and it´ll take just two minutes" Kagura was confused _„How could such a Technique exist? Even Speed Magicans on an Masterlevel couldn´t do something like this" _She was more surprised, because Renji took her on his Shoulders „R- Renji!" he put his finger on her mouth and Shunpoed away.

-In a cave at the Mt. Hakobe-

„_That was REALLY fast. I hope it is the only thing he is fast in" _Kagura blushed _„I should really stop reading all the Novels at the Guild" she sighed. _Renji smiled „It isn´t really much, but there is everything I need to survive" he put her gently down on the Floor and sat on the Ground next to her

„You wanted to know about my Magic?" he asked with an calm Voice. Kagura nodded „you dealt with that Monster like it was nothing, but even I, an S- Class Wizard, couldn´t even scratch it" Renji laughed „You just hadn´t the right Technique against him. Just crush the Mask and it is dead" Kaguras Eyes widened. _„It was THAT easy?"_ „There are more of this kind of Monster?" Renji expected such a question „Yeah, as long as Humanity exists, are some of these Hollow called Monsters here" Kagura doesn´t understand his sentence. Renji saw in her Eyes, that she doesn´t understand „ It seems that you don´t understand. I will explain it to you. These Hollow where at a point in Time humans- or better, human Souls" Kaguras Eyes widened of surprise. She didn´t ever think about something like that „Thats why we Shinigami exist"_ „Did he just say that he is an Shinigami, a Death God? And what did he mean with „we"? Are there more like him?" _Kagura feared him now; she thought that it was a little bit ironical to die now, after she got rescued by him. She saw Renjis Face, he smiled „You don´t have to fear me. We don´t kill living Humans, we just fulfill our two Duties: The first of all, we have to send the dead Souls with an Konso, an Soul Burial, to the Soul Society, or in your words, Heaven" Renji took a deep breath „and the Second Duty as a Shinigami is to destroy these Hollow" Renji looked at her Face „I surely have bore you, right?" Kagura Shook her Head „Not at All. Your Power is unique" Renji laughed again „Not at all. Maybe in this World, but not in the One I come from... I totally forget something... can I see your injuries?" Kagura showed him her back „Oh, it seems your injouries aren´t that bad. I can treat them here. Just wait a sec-" after few seconds he came back with an first-aid-kit and began to treat her Wounds _„He is an strong Swordsman, but he has surprisingly soft Hands" _She sighed about what she was thinking again Renji stopped treatening her „That´ll do. Do you want to eat something?"

she nodded and he began to cook something at the fireplace.

Kagura saw that he hasn´t much Talent at cooking and walked to him.

He felt how Kagura was hugging him from behind and how she leaned her Head against his strong back „Renji, I want to help you cooking" Renji blushed and turned around just to see her also madly blushing.

He didn´t do anything, his head just moves from alone against hers. And when their Lips met, it was like Thunder. In his whole Body where Millions of Feelings, and he pressed his Body against hers.

„Did you- fall in Love with me, Kagura?" whispered Renji in her Ear „Don´t be a fool. I don´t need some useless feelings. I just want someone to comfort me about my failure at this Job" whispered Kagura _„anyways ok" _thought Renji and began to take of her cloth. _„He is soo gentle" _thought she and began to kiss his chest. He unclothed her almost, she just wore her underwear _„Her underwear is white.. and it looks so amazing!" _His little Renji was already hard „That was fast" Kagura giggled and began to take of his clothes, and began to take care of his cock and kissed it. Renji moaned „please, go on" he spoke to Kagura. After he said that, she put her Lips around his penis _„My God, it´s so amazing! But I can´t let it go on like this, because it would be at an end soon"_ he picked her up and put her down on the Bed on her back gently, she took down her Bra, Renji almost died from Nosebleeding _„Today is my lucky day"_ he figured out, and began to lick her Nipples, and Kagura answered with moaning „Yes, Renji.. ex- aah!- ctly like that.." he let his left Hand wander down her Body and grabbed her ass „Not so fast- first kiss my belly" he kissed a Lane downwards to her golden Triangle, and took of her panties. Now they couldn´t hold back anymore. He grabbed

his cock and put it into her Vagina. Both moaned loud, after he began to move his Hips. He got faster and faster, bit into the Nipples of Kagura, and she put her Legs around his Waist. They had both at the same Time their orgasms. Renji put his Penis out of her and came on her Belly, and Kagura kissed him. He rolled down next to her, and fel fast asleep. Kagura smiled at him and fell also asleep.

-The next Morning-

Kagura woke up after she heard some Noises. She saw Renji handling with burned Food. He looked at her „Oh, you´re awake" he smiled „I have to get fresh Food, because ours burnt last Night" he grinned „It´ll take a while, even with my Shunpo an Hour" Kagura nodded „I´ll wait here for you" she smiled, and Renji Shunpoed away.

„_That was a amazing Night!" _she thought. As he was gone, she felt somehow... empty. Did she fell in Love with him? No, that shouldn´t be, she thought, not before she killed the.. certain Person.

„_But where should I go? The Guild would be the best Place" _she decided to went over Krokus, that would be the fastest Way.

As Renji came back, he dropped instantly the Food he brough _„Where the Hell is Kagura?"_ He noticed the Letter on Top of his Bedsheets:

„_Renji, the last Night was amazing- but I have to move on as well as you have to- so don´t follow me._

_In Love, Kagura"_

Renji began almost to cry _„Why did she go? I have to find her" _Renji began to search after her Reiatsu _„Now I understand how Ichigo has felt after Rukia left him"_ He found her Reiatsu and went after her.

-Magnolia, the Morning after the Picnic-

Just a few Members of Fairy Tail where at the Guild when he left it after he said Goodbye to Makarov.

Erza wasn´t there. He couldn´t get mad at her. It was his fault. After he saw her Face after he said thet he´ll leave Magnolia, he knew that she had a crush on him.

But for her safety, he couldn´t stay, his Reiatsu was just too big and he can´t control it completely.

As Makarov asked him, where he wants to go, he answered that he wanted to go to the city of Krokus and work there as a non- Guild Mercenary.

He looked at the Mountains he has to climb, and sighed _„It´ll be a long walk"_ and began to move on.

-Fairy Tail, behind the Bar-

The white haired Woman wondered _„Why wasn´t the Redhead- Bitch around, when a stranger was around in the Guild?" _she was curious _„I should shadow him"_.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, write a little review if you want :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, dear Readers!**

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. I don´t want to write much in this Intro, so I just say:**

**Author out!**

**Disclaimer: The Manga belongs to Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo. **

„_Thoughts"_

„**Zangetsu"**

„Speech"

-A diffrent Place-

**Chapter 3**

-Nighttime, somewhere in Fiore, Ichigos Dream-

„_Where am I? Is this my inner World?" _he thought. Then he looked to the left, to the right; It was diffrent to his old inner World, but also the same.

There are the same Skyscrapers as any Time, but he couldn´t even see the bottom or the top of them

„**Yo King! Long Time no see!"** yelled a familiar Voice behind him „Oh, it is you, Zangetsu. What do I have to learn this time?" Ichigo sighed **„Cold as every Time, hm? Nevermind, you don´t have to learn anything this Time. We have some kind of.. buisness with you" **Ichigo was confused _„´We´? What do he mean with ´We`?" _Zangetsu grinned **„You look confused, King. He just wanted to see ya! Ain´t I´m right, Old Man?" **Zangetsu looked over the Shoulder of Ichigo, and as he saw him, he turned imedially around. He almost began to cry. There was his inner Sensei, the Old Man Zangetsu „Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted „I thought that you died!" he ran to him and hugged him. Finally the Tears began to flow down his Face **„I- I konw we had strong bonds between us, but not THAT strong"** Ichigo calmed down and let the Old Man go **„We are not here for Welcome back Celebrations, Ichigo" **Ichigo was confused again „What do you exactly mean with that?" Old Man walked over to Hichi- Zangetsu **„We are both here, to give you your real Zangetsu, am I right, Hollow?" **Hichi- Zangetsu laughed **„Like our old Times, ol´ Man?" **Ichigo cut in before Old Man can say something „Wait a minute, guys! Why do I need a new Zanpakhuto? Is the old One broken or what?" Old Man smiled **„You should know, your actual Zangetsu is just One to surpress your Powers, and to train yourself. To use your full Powers, you need your Real One. Do you understand, Ichigo?"** Ichigo nodded **„Then lets begin, Hollow!" ** both of them were covered in Reiatsu, Hichigo in a black one with red outlines, Old Man in a clear white One with a skyblue outline.

On both chests were a Hilt of a Zanpakhuto, but completely black. **„Pull mine out first. The Hollow needs longer to create your other Zangetsu."** Ichigo got an serious impression on his Face, grabbed the hilt and pulled. Old Man changed his Form, got smaller and smaller, and got the blade of this Zangetsu. It was shorter, much like a Wakizashi, but with more of the meat- knife Form. He heard the Voice of the Old Man **„I said it everytime, I want to protect you. As long as you use me for defense, nobody can hurt you. Now get your other Zangetsu" **Ichigo turned around to Hichigo. His Reiatsu has gotten more intense **„Now pull that freaking Hilt, King!"** he cried out of Pain. Ichigo thought about to let him suffer a bit more, but then he grabbed the Hilt and pulled it back _„It is Ways heavier than Old Mans Zangetsu, but also.. It is so familiar" _as he saw it. This Zangetsu was more like his old cleaver- like Zangetsu, but smaller and with an Hole.

-The next Morning-

Ichigo woke up under the Appletree where he had rested. Sunshine broke throught the Leaves _„It must be around noon" _thought Ichigo as he noticed how hot it already was.

He remembered that he had almost the half of his Way to Krokus finished, after he left Fairy Tail Yesterday. He could´ve finished the whole Way in an half of a Day, but he wanted to Rest a bit, so he can hold up his Seals to control his Reiatsu. He doesn´t want to cause the attraction of some Hollows.

„_I won´t come near to Krokus just from sitting here"_ Ichigo tought and stood up. After he stretched his Limbs, he looked after his Zangetsu, and saw, that the One were now two _„So the inner World experience has also changed my Zangetsu here" _then he grabbed both of them and fastened the two Zanpahkuto on his back. Ichigo heard his stomach growling _„I should look after something to eat. But where in this Badlands should I find something?" _Ichigo began to walk on the Path next to the Tree, which leads to an Forest. Far away saw Ichigo the silhouette of Krokus.

-In the forest, a few hours later-

„_Phew, I didn´t find any food, but I´m so hungry" _Ichigos stomach growled, like he wanted to agree with him. He just walked powerless through the Forest. It was already evening. It looked like it would rain this night. Ichigo sighed _„Damn, now I have to find a cave or something like that"_. But then, Ichigo forget his hunger, after he noticed the change of Reiatsu near to his own. It was going weaker _„Could It be an Hollow- Attack?" _he yelled at himself for not controling his Reiatsu and began to run.

After he got to the Point he noticed the weak Reiatsu, he just found a lot of dead Soldiers _„No.. that wasn´t a Hollow. It looks more like a Execution, even Hollows aren´t that brutal" _he looked around, if anyone is living, but there was nothing but blood and dead Bodies. Ichigo was already gone from this disgusting Place, but he heard someone breathing. He walked to the Tree, where he heard it, and saw an middle aged man with a terrible Injury on his chest, leaning against the tree. „Who´s there?" asked he with a weak Voice. Ichigo saw how exhausting it was for him to speak „No worry, I´m just a wayfarer and I saw this mess here. What happened to you?" Ichigo had again his seriou expression on his Face „W- Where´s Ultear?" Ichigo was confused. He never saw any Corpse of a Woman „There was no Girl, Mister. There were just corpses of Soldiers like you" The Man began to cry „But I have promised to protect her" the Tears went down his Face „But then there was a Attack of a dark Guild. She is just a young Woman with a bit of magical Power! What do they want from her?" Ichigos impression got more worried „Please, Mister, save her! Please!" Ichigo went down to him „No Thing to be worried about. I´ll definitelly save her!" Ichigo stood up and walked away „Thank you, Mister..." then the man took his last breath.

-Karakura, the certain Shop-

Our all beloved hat and clogs was sitting in his shop and drank Tea, like every Day. He smiled „Tessai, your Tea is perfect as always" Tessai almost cried because of this praising _„Ichigo is also already in Fiore, isn´t he?" _thought Urahara „Boss, Boss! There´s someone on the Door for you!" Jinta ripped Urahara out of his thoughts „Hello, Urahara-san!" said a female Voice „Urahara looked up „Oh, well hello Orihime-san! What can I do today?" Orihime smiled „Do you know anything new about Ichigo?" Urahara sighed „Well, Orihime, you came here like the tenth time the last 2 Days. But now, I know something new" Orihime´s mood began to lighten „Please tell me, Urahara-san, please!" Urahara sweatdropped „Ichigo is in a new World to train his Powers" Orihime smiled „And I want to visit him, do you know a Way to get there?" Urahara grinned „How am I, a young, sex-" he couldn´t finish his sentence, because Orihime punched him in the Face „Urahara, I know that you know a Way" Urahara smiled „Well, Orihime-san, should I begin with the preparations?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Write a little review if you liked it.**


End file.
